


Onwards and Upwards.

by ThePoetess



Category: Philipa Gregory, The White Queen (Book), The White Queen (TV), oregon trail - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Love, Retribution, love and heartbreak, the white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess





	Onwards and Upwards.

13 April, 1849  
Independence, Missouri 

We set out today with full hearts which shattered suddenly when our great prospects took a turn for the worst.

No sooner had we chosen our wagon train and gotten to the first river when a problem arose.


End file.
